Six Degrees of Separation
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: COVER BY GUMBALLS1 ON TUMBLR :) Eileen dumps Rigby and goes through the six stages of separation. That is, till a certain someone catches word and decides to help the poor girl out. Rated M for alcohol, violence, sexual themes, swearing, suicide, depression. A mix of suspense, hurt/comfort, angst, friendship, romance, drama. Rigleen, Mordeleen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Alright, yes, I am off ok? i just posted this on Tumblr a while ago then a friend told me I should post it on Fanfiction so I did. I'm currently working on Chapter 2 guys. YES I'M WORKING ON MY NOVEL SHUT UP. Sorry. I need to sort out the characters. Geez.**

**Anyway, here is a story that revolves around Eileen. It has a mixture of Rigleen and Mordeleen. It's also rated M for a heck lotta things. And it's also based off the song Six Degrees of Separation by The Script (Every lyric being what goes on in the story. DON'T LISTEN TO IT IF YOU HATE SPOILERS!)**

**So enjoy! :D**

The phone downstairs rang throughout the house, waking a particular raccoon who had been blessed with the gift of "Light Sleeper". He sat up and turned his head to the door. His eyes caught the clock and when he saw it to only be 7am, he groaned and fell back on his trampoline. But the phone wouldn't stop ringing. Rigby wondered why the noise hadn't woken Pops as he groaned again and after listening to the phone again, he jumped up and bounded to the door. He opened it, ran downstairs and just as the phone was about to go to voicemail, he picked it up and listened to whoever was on the other end.

Mordecai rolled over to his side, muttering something about chocolate waffles when he heard Rigby talking loudly. He frowned.

"Dude, shut up. I'm trying to sleep." He muttered in his half asleep state. When the raccoon wouldn't do so, Mordecai opened his eyes. "Dude, I'm trying to-Rigby?" The raccoon wasn't on his trampoline, confusing the blue jay for a moment as he listened to his best buds voice. He was downstairs talking to someone. Telling from the occasional "yeahs" and "whats", he realized he was talking on the phone and he stretched, stood and walked to the door.

Just as he reached the bottom step, he closed his eyes and rubbed sleep out of them, letting out a yawn. "Dude, what the heck man. I was trying to sleep. At least when you're on the phone, you could-" Mordecai opened his eyes and he stood still when he saw tears making their way down Rigby's cheeks, the phone clutched in his hand that was now trembling. "R-Rigby?"

Rigby nodded, listening but not listening to the voice on the other end who was none other than one of Dons ex girlfriends. She was speaking fast, her tone blocked with tears as she tried to get the news to her ex boyfriends brother. The raccoon nodded again and finally placed the phone on the hook. He looked up at Mordecai with tears in his eyes and pain etched into his features. Within those 3 and a half minutes, Rigby had just received the one piece of news that would change his life forever. And he didn't even know it.

Through a torn heart and shaking hands, Rigby opened his mouth, trying desperately to hold back the tears as he said two words.

"Don's died."

Mordecai felt his world drop. "What?"

Rigby finally let the tears out. He sobbed hard, his body shaking and Mordecai made no hesitation in wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"His ex girl-girlfriend c-called and told me the new-news. He w-was in a car acc-accident." Mordecai felt tears come to his eyes. "A-and he-he died." Rigby burst into another fresh set of tears and the two sat on the bottom step, Mordecai holding Rigby in his arms as the two cried until the rest of the gang came running up after hearing them.

Through tears, Mordecai told them the news, Rigby being too upset to even look their way. Each employee were saddened at hearing the younger raccoon pass and hugged Rigby one by one, offering their condolences and trying their best to comfort him. Although Thomas had no clue who this "Don" person was, he took his turn in hugging Rigby after hearing who he was from Mordecai.

Everyone stood back back to give them room. Benson shed a few tears and Pops just burst out crying, unable to hold it in any longer. The gumball machine shushed him, hugging him as he looked at Rigby.

"We're always here for you alright?" he said gently. "I know you have Mordecai, but you also have us. Don't think of us as just employees and boss. We're your family too Rigby."

Rigby sniffed. He wiped his tears away, but his heart was still hurting. "T-thanks Benson."

Benson nodded, smiling sadly. He let go of Pops and looked at each employee through teary eyes. "Meeting starts in an hour." He turned to the raccoon. "Rigby, you've got the day off," He started up the stairs to his office.

Soon, the gang separated, but not without giving the raccoon another hug each. This affection made Rigby start crying again and Mordecai wrapped an arm around him.

"It's ok dude." he said softly. "Like Benson said, if you need anything we're here alright?"

Rigby nodded. "I know. But he was my brother."

Mordecai swallowed. He was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. "Hey, how about we play a round of Dig Champs?" he offered, patting him on the back.

The raccoon tried to smile but it just made him want to cry more so he let it go. "No thanks Mordecai. I think I'm just gonna go lay down for a while."

He stood up and walked shakily up the stairs, sniffing to keep the tears in. Mordecai watched him and when the door shut, he finally broke down, sobbing into his hands on the bottom step.

* * *

Mordecai dragged the rake across the grass, not really caring if he did a good job or not. His heart reached out for his best bud upstairs in their room and he looked up sadly at their window, wondering what Rigby had been doing for the past 2 hours.

Rigby lay on the trampoline, exhausted. He had trashed the room to let all his anger and sadness out and it looked like a bomb had hit but he was too upset to care. "Mordecai won't mind," he thought. "He should know how I'm like when this stuff happens." He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what he should do next. He had only left the room for the bathroom and to get food, but that was about it. Rigby let out a breath.

"I think I'm gonna hit the bar." He rolled off his trampoline and walked out the room.

When he passed Mordecai "raking the leaves", he stopped. "Hey dude?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go down to the bar for a little bit alright?"

Mordecai leant against a tree. "Ok. I'll see you in a couple hours and then we'll go down to the arcade afterward." He smiled sadly.

"Ok." Rigby shrugged. "Do you know where the cart is?"

"It's in the garage."

"Thanks dude." He started to walk away.

"Hey Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

Mordecai paused. "I'm here for you alright?"

"I know." The raccoon turned and walked towards the garage. Mordecai continued raking but half way through, he threw it down and went into the house, too drained to finish the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Might not be that good but meh what're you gonna do?**

**Warning: sexual scenes **

"One ice on the rocks please," Rigby said loudly to the bartender as he slipped on the stool. He dropped his head on the table and waited for the sound of the a glass sliding across the wood before putting his hand up and catching it. But he didn't raise his head.

"Hey."

The raccoon looked up, his eyes bloodshot. The bartender, who was leaning against a pole, looked carefully at Rigby, studying his face as she walked up to him.

"This is a bar. Not a hotel. Take a drink or take a hike."

Rigby took in the girls blond hair and pink and white shirt with half open eyes then mumbled "Yeah, yeah, sorry."

The girl narrowed her eyes, thinking the raccoon was getting smart with her and he rolled her own. "Well?" She asked, noticing Rigby hadn't even had one sip of his beer.

The raccoon sighed and he held the glass up to his mouth, taking a huge gulp to satisfy the irritated woman. "There? Happy?" He asked , looking at her with a scowl.

The girl rolled her eyes and walked away. Rigby watched her go then let his head fall limp on the wood. He groaned and shut his eyes.

"Hey."

Rigby raised his head and looked at the girl, who had a hand on her hip. "What's with you?"

The raccoon scowled at her, but didn't answer. He took another gulp of his drink and looked the other way. Rigby could feel her eyes on him but he refused to give her an answer. He was in enough pain already.

Finally, when he could take no more of the silence between them, he sighed and slowly turned his head back to her. She was still looking at him with curious, narrowed eyes and he wondered in that silence how she hadn't just went off and done her own thing.

"My...my brother died." He said quietly, then chugged the rest of his beer hoping to rid the bitterness that lingered on his tongue with those 4 words. Nope. Still there. He slammed the glass back on the table and tried to hold back the tears as he yet again avoided her eyes to see her reaction.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry."

And there was that awkward silence again. Rigby hated it at the moment, especially in this situation and what words were exchanged between them. The girl bit her lip. She picked up a random glass, grabbed the towel hanging over her shoulder and began cleaning it. The raccoon didn't question that it was already clean.

Rigby studied her face as she was momentarily distracted with the people around them, chatting and laughing at nothing. She had a roundish pixie face, her skin tone a palish color and when her eyes flickered to him when she caught him studying her, he saw they were a bright blue. Blond hair, blue eyes. He didn't know why such a girl with a cute face and eyes was working in a bar but he didn't ask. It wasn't very important anyway.

"Can I have another Ice on the Rocks please?" He said to her. She looked up.

"Sure." She said, putting the glass and towel back on the table. Rigby caught sight of her nametag before she turned and when he saw it to say "Rose", he snorted, seeing the typicalness of it all.

She bought back the drink and he downed it almost immediately. She blinked in surprise but didn't say a word as he mumbled. "'nother one please Rose."

The girl didn't say a thing. She turned and walked off to do so, wondering how long the raccoon would stay at McHooligans and how many drinks he'd chug till he was drunk off his face.

Two hours later and Rigby had had enough Ice on the Rocks to leave him a stumbling, drunken mess. Rose clicked her tongue. She'd seen enough of this to count off one hand so this really wasn't new to her; the loss of someone close to you made you drink carelessly to rid the pain. She leant against the wooden bench, watching him. She knew that if something happened with him she'd have to be responsible for him because after all, Rose was the one who served him all those drinks in the past two hours.

Rigby groaned. His head smacked against the table and he jerked his head up, his mind spinning for about 5 seconds as he tried to focus on the girl in front of him. She looked at him and let go of the bench to walk forward.

Rose sighed. "Listen sir, I think you should go home-"

"No no, I'm alright...Rose." Rigby giggled. "Hey, I had a grandmother called Rose, but she died from a heart attack 50 million years ago." He frowned at the memory then laughed again, grabbing his glass and downing what was left.

"And did you do this exact same thing when your grandmother died?"

Rigby narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Probably." He shook his empty glass in front of her asking for another one but she pushed it away.

"Sir, I'm going to call a taxi to come pick you up." She moved to go but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I'll walk home." He slurred.

She stopped. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes." Rigby began studying his glass with bloodshot eyes, completely distracted. Rose sighed. She went to the phone and called a taxi, despite his refusal to get one.

Rose told the driver to take him to Eileen's place, Rigby having mumbled something about "Eileen", "girlfriend" and conveniently, her address too.

10 minutes later, Rigby'd arrived at the mole girls place. He wiped his mouth then knocked on the door. A few seconds then a latch was heard and the knob was turned.

Eileen smelt the alcohol on him before Rigby walked through the door. "You're drunk." She said flatly.

"No I'm not," he slurred, then he stumbled and fell on the couch. He giggled. "Alright, maybe a little." Rigby hiccuped. "Ok!" He shouted, then he whispered: "I'm drunk," into the couch cushion.

Eileen groaned. "Great. Now I have to deal with you until you sober up." She put her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes, dropped her hands, then walked over and took the raccoon from under the arms. "Come on Rigby. I'm gonna take you to bed."

Rigby spun around. He was really drunk but there was small piece of his brain that made him only slightly aware of what was going on. "What?" He frowned at her, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to-hic-bed."

"But you have to-"

"I'm not tired-hic-Eileen." He paused, staring at her. His mind tried to register what she was saying and what he was doing. "Are you hungry?"

She sighed. She'd never had to deal with a drunk Rigby before. "No."

"I am!" He yelled, throwing his arms up, a huge smile on his face.

"No Rigby, I'm not giving you anything to eat," she took his arms and pushed him on the couch. "Stay here, alright? I'm gonna go find you some blankets so you can sleep on the couch tonight." She backed up, keeping her eyes on him. "Don't move from that spot Rigby." She warned.

He waved at her. "Okey dokey Eileeeeen." He giggled again. She frowned at him, looked at him one last time, then spun and raced to the cupboard where she pulled out a duvet and two pillows. With both in each hand, she ran back to the lounge and groaned loudly when she saw the couch was empty.

"Rigby!"

"I'm in here!" She heard the raccoons voice and followed the high pitched laughter. It lead to her room and when she got there, she found Rigby jumping up and down on the bed.

"Rigby, get off my bed. Now. I've got the blankets and pillows for you to sleep on the couch-"

He stopped bouncing and collapsed on the bed, spreading his arms and legs out like a starfish. "But your beds so niiiice and waaaaarm." He moved his arms and legs making an angel in the silk duvet.

Eileen walked over, dropping the pillows and blanket on the ground. She put her hands on her hips again. "Rigby, stop that right now."

Rigby shot up and stared at the girl for a good 5 seconds then he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She screamed. "Let go of me."

"But I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I wish you didn't."

He stopped, but only for a second. "You don't mean that honey." He mumbled.

He ran his fingers through her hair. She cringed, grabbed his hand and pushed it away from herself.

"Rigby get off me. I have to make your bed-"

"Shhh Eileen, 5 more minutes," he whispered, then he said: "Move to your side. I want to look at you."

She did so and attempted a smile, despite the situation she was in. He looked at her and brushed her fringe from her forehead. "You're pretty hot."

An intense blush slapped itself on her cheeks. "Rigby." She looked down.

"Come closer."

"Rigby let me go. I really have to go make-"

"Aw come on babe. Come on."

She tried to pull herself out of his grip but he was strong. He suddenly pulled her towards him and their lips crashed. She tasted gin and almost puked. Eileen jerked back.

"No Rigby, you're drunk. Let me go now."

Rigby smiled cockily and just went for another kiss. His grip strong, she was forced into it despite her struggle. Finally he let go of her and she felt dizzy from the alcohol fumes. Their gazes locked, his glassy and unfocused.

He snorted and burst out laughing. "Why do you struggle dude? Stop struggling, Rigby's here."

"Rigby, forgoodness sake, stop."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and snaked his hand up till it reached her bra strap. In one quick move, he unclasped it and Eileen gasped, making him let go of her. She made a move to get off the bed but he pulled her back.

"Come on babe. Let this be our first time. It's a special moment."

Eileens eyes widened in horror. "No. No way. Rigby, stop," but he silenced her with another kiss. As much as she hated him right now, the alcohol fumes were making her dizzy and she felt herself loosen up.

He started to grind himself against her and she moaned, her hips moving in sync with his. Her bra slipped off and her breasts bounced with the movement, he smiled. Rigby shifted Eileen on her back and smirked down at her as he tugged her skirt off then her underwear. Eileen was so full of lust not to care.

They went at it. Slow at first then as Eileen's breaths became heavier, the more Rigby picked up speed. Eileen held onto Rigby's arms and kissed him as his breathing became ragged. She didn't care about the alcohol, all she wanted was him.

He grabbed onto the bed frame as he came into her and both of them screamed, Eileens eyes widened and she saw white. Rigby rode out the orgasm then fell next to Eileen, both of them exhausted from it. He held her close and kissed her again.

They lay in each others arms in silence for a while. Rigby pulled himself up so his mouth was next to her ear and whispered: "Oh and by the way, I'm cheating on you."

Eileens eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I'm in love with someone that's not you." He snorted again and cracked up, giggling like a maniac.

She drew back in horror and disgust. She felt violated, mortified at what she'd done and her heart was slamming in her chest.

"Who?"

"Wha-?"

"Who is it Rigby?"

He smiled and put his finger on her lips. "Shh can't tell." He lowered his voice. "It's a secret."

She glared at him. "Tell me now."

He sat up. "Hey calm down...Eileen." He burped. "You're not supposed to spread secrets."

"You're also not supposed to cheat on your partner but you've already broken that rule." Tears formed in her eyes and she stepped off the bed to find some clothes to cover herself up with.

Rigby watched her then jumped off the bed. "Hey, I'm sorry-"

She turned around and slapped his hand away. "You're not sorry." She screamed. "You're a fucking drunk idiot that's what you are!" She grabbed a pile of clothes and threw it at him. He stayed still for a moment then the anger began to set it. He walked over to the dresser and tipped it over so everything on the shelf fell on the carpet, either staining it or dirtying it. Eileen watched in utmost horror as Rigby went around the room; pushing things off shelfs, ripping the pictures down and knocking everything everywhere. Finally, he grabbed a beer bottle and stormed up to her.

"Rigby-"

He grabbed her throat and held her against the closet door. "You think I'm a fucking joke?" He smashed the bottle next to her and she screamed. She shook her head, struggling to breath.

He held the bottle up to her face and she saw her reflection; pale and her eyes were filled with terror.

"You see this?" He gestured to the bottle, the points glinting in the moonlight and she tried to nod, tears pooling her eyes. "This is gonna go through your face if you don't answer me right now!"

She clawed at his hand, trying to pry him off her but the adrenaline had ripped through his veins. Her vision was starting to grow dark. With her last bit of air, she gasped. "You're not a joke." before her eyes closed. He let go of her throat and she dropped to the ground, limp.

He stared at her body, his heart frozen as his mind gathered what he'd just done. He began to cry, thinking she was dead, till the alcohol dropped and he puked violently on the carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The not so subtle smell of alcohol bought Eileen from her slumber and she opened her burning eyes, a rush of nausea making her stand up in a flash. The quick movement made her feel lightheaded but before she could process what exactly had happened last night and take in the tornado that was her bedroom, her feet took her to the bathroom where she puked violently in the toilet.

Eileen gripped the bowel and stood with shaking legs, closing her eyes to remember and think. But as she walked through the doorway of the bathroom, her eyes widened and she almost threw up again from the sight, everything coming back in an instant.

The room had been completely trashed; the dresser had been flipped, the clothes were strewn on the floor and the shards of the smashed beer bottle and the patch of vomit made Eileen want to break down but she managed to hold it together. For now anyway.

The girl held in a sob and took a step out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes were on the puke and she wondered how she was gonna clean it up, till a sharp pain in her foot tore her from the thought. One glance down at her foot and she saw blood. She cursed, took the shard out and hopped it back to the bathroom where she cleaned it and grabbed a rag to wipe up the vomit.

It took her at least an hour and a half to get everything back to where it was but she got it done. She groaned, her back having been bent for the last 10 minutes as she tried in her small form to push the drawers up so it stood in it's original place; against the wall.  
Eileen stood back and took a deep breath in, smelling the now rose-perfumed room to cover the alcohol and puke. A sudden thought hit her and she looked down at her watch.

"Crap," she muttered. "I'm 5 minutes late." then went to the wardrobe and grabbed out her uniform. She then went into the bathroom to get changed. Within 20 minutes, she emerged, clean but not clean and went straight for the desk to grab her car keys. Before she opened the door, she checked everything then swung it open. But as soon as she did, the night before came back and she hurled her guts onto the carpet, sobbing her heart out as she let the door shut.  
Eileen backtracked till her legs hit the bed and she fell back, dissolving into the white pillow.

She arrived to work almost an hour late with bloodshot eyes and birds nest hair. After being questioned and then yelled at for turning up so late by her manager, Eileen pushed herself to the counter and joined Clara in serving the many customers they had that morning.

* * *

"Hey Clara," Mordecai said. He wore a tight smile, trying to hide his sadness about Don's death. The funeral was this Saturday and everyone was going, including Rigby. Rigby'd been so depressed about his brothers sudden death that he'd taken at least 5 days off work and hadn't protested when Benson said they had to dress in suits for the funeral.

"Afternoon Mordecai," the girl said. She smiled and edged around the counter to serve a woman a blueberry muffin with an espresso. When she came back, Mordecai sighed, stirring his coffee with the stick he'd been given with it. "What's up?" She asked, noticing his change in attitude.

He sighed again and let go of the stick to look at her. He refused to wear that smile if he was gonna tell her the truth. "Rigby's brother died on Monday."

Clara's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Rigby got a call from one of his exgirlfriends saying he'd been in a hit and run with a drunk driver. The driver was fine, only had a couple cuts and bruises but Don…..wasn't."

"Oh my gosh." Clara reached out a hand to place on his shoulder in comfort.

"Mordecai, I'm so sorry." She let go of his shoulder and leaned back. "Rigby must be taking this pretty hard?"

Mordecai sighed yet again. He swallowed, liking the moment of comfort. "Y-yeah. Benson's let him take 5 days of work and he didn't even make a fuss about having to wear a suit for the funeral…" He choked up at the word.

Clara looked at him sadly. "When is it-"

"Saturday." He said, looking down at his coffee. He wanted to drop it before he burst into tears.

"Oh." Clara said quietly. She stayed silent, till the ring of the bell made Mordecai look up. Just another customer. Clara went round to serve him and while she was distracted, Mordecai got up and left. He didn't care that his coffee would be cold.

* * *

Too much was on his mind right now. Don's death, Mordecai's sadness over it, Rose's pixie face, and Eileen's innocence that was now washed away with alcohol, vomit and tears.

Rigby turned over to stare at Mordecai's empty bed and willed the thoughts to jump out of his brain and leave him. He just wanted to die at what he'd done to the poor girl. At first he'd thought it was the alocohol but after the realization of being half concious through everything, he stared at the wall for about an hour for his brain to become blank to forget everything. But he couldn't forget everything. Especially not Eileen's terror filled face…..

"ARG!" Rigby screamed into his hands. He sighed, letting them drop to his sides. "Someone kill me please. I'm a worthless piece of shit who deserves to die. After all, I've got no potential to be who I always wanted to be and do what I've always wanted to do." He sat up and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall on his cheeks at the negative thoughts piercing his brain. Oh how he wished for someone to pull a trigger…."Don's dead, Mordecai's a pained mess and me…..well, heck I'm a useless shit." He spat out the last two words as if they were acid then lay back down, too depressed to think about it even longer. No one knew of what he'd done. He hadn't said a word about the incident between him and the mole girl. When he'd ditched her and ran home, Mordecai had asked where he was but Rigby sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door. Lucky for the raccoon, the blue jay hadn't said a thing when Rigby finally came downstairs to get some food.

He spread his arms out, staring at the ceiling with a brain full of forced white noise. The door opened a crack and Rigby turned his head, only to see a small metal hand on the white painted wood. He sighed and let his eyes close. Benson peeked his head round to see how he was and when he saw the raccoon to be asleep, he made a move to go-

"What Benson?"

The harshness in his employees words made Benson hesitate but only for a second. He stepped the rest of the way in the room and walked over with cautious steps.

"Hey Rigby," he spoke softly. "How're you doing?"

Rigby opened his eyes. "Pretty shit. How about you?"

Benson knelt down beside him. He sighed. "Listen Rigby, I know Don's death has hit you hard - " Rigby sat up, dragging his body to look at Benson straight on - "but we're all trying to cope. We're moving on with our lives. I know it's a horrible thing to accept but Mordecai isn't doing any better. He's forcing himself to get out of bed every morning to do the work that's required even though he's lost someone very close to him-"

"But I was his brother! How can Mordecai be very close to him if I was his blood relative?" Rigby blurted out, shock and pain in his eyes.

"Because he was also a very good friend of Mordecai's." Benson lost his softness through those words, but he sighed again and it was back. "Rigby, what I'm trying to say is, it's time to face the music and carry on. We're all doing our part so I think you should do yours." He put a hand on his shoulder in comfort and smiled sadly, studying his face for a reaction.

Rigby looked down and when he looked back up again, tears blurred his vision. He blinked and they fell. Benson pulled him in a hug. While the two had never hugged, this was an acception next to the one from the day. Rigby started to cry and Benson rubbed his back, shushing him. "Oh Rigby, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, a few tears coming to his eyes,

But Rigby wasn't just crying from his brothers death or from his boss's speech. Mixed in with the pain and heartache was the knowing. The knowing he'd violated a poor girls innocence without meaning to and knowing that she'd never forgive him made him want to stab a knife into his gut.

Finally, Benson let go and Rigby watched him exit the room before collapsing on the trampoline and filling his head with white noise.

Mordecai slammed the door and melted into the sofa. He didn't bother to pick up the controller, knowing video games were better with Rigby. Mordecai heard footsteps descend the stairs.

"Hey Benson." He said when the gumball machine came into view. "How's Rigby?" He asked, figuring Benson had gone upstairs to check on the raccoon.

Benson shook his head. "He's not doing any better than before. I went up there to give him a few words and a hug so hopefully he'll be ok by tomorrow if not Saturday."

Mordecai tensed at "Saturday." The last thing he wanted to remember was the younger raccoons passing had Benson not brought it up.

His boss noticed. "Hey."

The blue jay looked up at him.

"You alright?"

Mordecai swallowed. He avoided his gaze and sighed. "No." Better to tell the truth than to lie. Especially with this.

Benson clicked his tongue and moved to sit next to him. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around him and the two embraced in a hug.

"I think Rigby needs his best friend more than anything right now." Benson said lowly when they'd parted.

Mordecai nodded. "Thanks Benson."

Benson smiled and Mordecai got off the sofa to walk up the stairs. He knocked on the door of his and Rigby's bedroom. "Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright dude?"

Rigby frowned. "Do I look alright?" He said when Mordecai peeked his head round the door. The blue jay cringed at the words but nonetheless he made his way into the room.

"Come on dude. I know Benson talked to you, and I think you should forget about it and move on. I don't want you turning into me when I thought Margaret was married-"

"Yeah well at least Margaret wasn't getting married!" Rigby shot up, his hands formed into fists from anger. Mordecai stared at him. "At least…..at least you know she's still _alive_ Mordecai!" The raccoon stared him down with a flickering flame in his eyes till it was extinguished from the tears that were spilling down his cheeks.

Mordecai walked over and closed his eyes as he hugged him tight. "Oh geez Rigby, I'm so sorry." He said as Rigby cried on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that they never hugged, the only exception being now and the day.  
The blue jay let out a breath as his grip on his best bud loosened and Mordecai held Rigby's gaze. "Look dude, this is the hardest part of life; when a relative dies. Especially a really close relative like a sibling. Trust me. When my grandmother died, I couldn't sleep for weeks. I kept having nightmares and dreams. Nothing was keeping me on my feet. But then I finally learnt to accept it and…..and move on, alright? And I know you can do the same. Don wasn't just your brother. He was also one of my really close friends so I kinda know how you feel. Rigby." The raccoon looked at him with big wet eyes. "go have a shower, get cleaned up, and come down with me to the coffee shop." Rigby's stomach did flips. "it'll take your mind off it. Plus you haven't been outside in days. Well not since you went to the bar…." Mordecai's voice trailed off and for a moment, he thought of bringing it up but then thought better of it, knowing this was anything but the right moment.

Rigby sighed. Both in relief and agreement. "Ok. I'll come with you."

"Great." Mordecai patted his shoulder and stood up. "You'll need the fresh air. It'll help clear your mind."

As soon as Mordecai left, Rigby covered his face with his hands.

"Will it clear my mind of suicide?"

Thankfully it did. But it didn't clear his mind of Eileen. Though he was relieved when he saw she was nowhere to be found. That didn't stop the deep pit of guilt gnawing on his insides for the next few hours they spent at the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**A/N Sorry if this chapter's a little rushed/crappy**

A heavy silence hung over the golf cart as Benson drove back to the park. They were coming back from Dons funeral and Rigby felt like jumping in the hole with his brother before it was piled with dirt. Thankfully, Mordecai's hand on his arm stopped him from doing so.

When they got back, they had an "after party" for Don, which included a couple his ex girlfriends (including the one who'd phoned the house in the first place), their parents, grandparents, cousins and Don's accountent buddies, who none of the employees had met before. It was filled with forced laughter and sad memories of the younger raccoon, clinking wine glasses and little cheeses with crackers that Benson had poured and Pops had made before they left.

Rigby walked around and around the house with a small wine glass in hand. After entering the house, he took once glance at the punch bowl and stepped towards it, his only thought of drowning himself with the fruity drink. Mordecai, thinking the raccoon wanted to drink it, handed him the glass of wine despite Rigby's babbled excuses and told him that the punch was for the little kids (his cousins).

He finally stormed upstairs, where he scowled at the glass and threw it against the wall, then curled up in a ball and cried for what seemed like hours.

Mordecai, having kept a close eye on him, followed him upstairs.

"Dude?" The blue jay asked, knocking once on the door. An audible groan made him open the door. "Aw come on Rigby!" Mordecai yelled when he saw the glass on the floor. He stepped carefully over it and stopped when he heard Rigby sniffling. His expression loosened and he knelt next to the trampoline, placing his glass on the ground next to him. "Dude, come on," he shook Rigby's shoulder, but Rigby wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going back downstairs Mordecai."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I'm too upset from the funeral." Rigby said hurriedly.

"Aw come on dude." Mordecai paused. "Eileen's downstairs. She just arrived before I came upstairs."

Rigby froze up.

"She'll cheer you up," Mordecai continued.

"W-why is she here?"  
Mordecai cocked an eyebrow. "To support you dude."

"Yeah, but….she didn't know Don well."

"So? Just because she didn't know Don well, doesn't mean she shouldn't be here, especially to help you get through this."

Rigby didn't speak anymore and Mordecai thought it was because he'd gone to sleep so he left quietly, picking up his glass on the way. But in reality, Rigby was dying with guilt on the inside.

Mordecai made his way downstairs, where he found Eileen sitting on the couch, a small wine glass clutched in her tiny hands. When he sat next to her, she jumped, almost throwing the glass in the other direction. Her eyes widened when their gazes met.

"M-Mordecai." She shifted her glasses and looked the other way. "Hey."

"Hey Eileen."

Hearing the sound of his voice, she could immediately tell he didn't know and she felt sick to her stomach at the memory of what had happened. She forced herself to look at him, knowing it'd be rude not to.

"I'm really sorry for…" She almost choked. "R-Rigby's loss." So close to tears.

"Thanks Eileen. He's upstairs, asleep in our bedroom so he can't come down to talk to you. I'm sorry about that….."

_Our bedroom_

_Oh god…._

"No, no…." She took a big gulp of air and willed herself to calm down. "It's alright."

Mordecai gave her a quizzical look. "Eileen," he put his wine glass down to focus on her, "Are you alright?" True concern laced his voice and the girl could feel her lip tremble.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mordecai. It's just-" She stopped. And swallowed. "Don's death hit me hard you know?" She looked up at him, surprised at her quick lie, and she could see Mordecai's brows knitting in confusion. "I mean, I know I didn't actually know him but for some reason, every time someone dies, I get really emotional about it. It's a shame I couldn't comfort Rigby about this." Eileen paused and took a deep breath in, waiting for her mind to settle and waiting for Mordecai to see through her lie, but the blue jay only sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I understand. It's normal for that to happen; it happens to me all the time. But I knew Don well. He was a pretty cool dude. We used to hang out together. One time we…."

Eileen tuned out by then, her only thoughts on Rigby. She was disgusted at what he'd done and to be honest, she didn't think she'd ever forgive him, no matter what he did.

"….man it was awesome."

The girl was pulled back to the present when Mordecai's story came to an end. He had a reminiscent look on his face, but he shook out of it when he caught Eileen looking at him.

"It is a shame," he said becoming serious and Eileen realized he was answering her previous statement. "I can't believe how hard Rigby's taking this. Well, I can believe it but…." He shook his head and just sighed again, deeply this time, and looked out at the table full of food. "You want anything to eat?"

Eileen followed his gaze then shook her head. "No thanks Mordecai."

"You sure?" He asked, looking back at her. "It could make you feel better."

She smiled, forced. "I'm sure."

Instead of getting off the sofa, he stopped and looked at her for a good minute, studying her face.

Eileen broke out in a cold sweat. Her smile vanished. He knows, she thought.  
But her heart started beating regularly when his expression loosened. "Alright then." His tone sounded so calm that Eileen wondered if what had occurred just had. She watched him walk over to the food table, sighed with relief, then got up and walked briskly to the front door, leaving her wine glass on the table.  
Mordecai was confused when he found it there and he picked it up and looked around for the mole, but she'd vanished in thin air. Puzzled, he went to the kitchen and dumped it in the sink.

"Mordecai."

The blue jay turned, just as he placed the glass on the bench. It was Benson, dressed in a brown suit and holding a matching glass. "You ok? You seem a bit….confused…"

"Have you seen Eileen?"

Benson shook his head. "No I haven't. Why?"

"Really? She was just with me a second ago. I went to get some food and when I came back to the couch, she'd gone."

The gumball machine paused. "Maybe she's gone home

"Maybe." Mordecai said, undoubtful.

"Hey, you alright?"

"With?"

"With all of this. I'm sorry about having this….afterparty. I know Don was a good friend of yours and you don't want to be reminded of him but this is tradition and-"

"No, no Benson, it's fine. Really."

"Okay. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering why Eileen left in such a hurry that's all."

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you alone with that little mystery. Meanwhile, I've got some punch to refill."

Mordecai smiled and waited for Benson to leave.

What the heck was up with Eileen?


End file.
